reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Micah Bell
Micah Bell III (referred to simply as Micah Bell) is a central character who serves as an ally and later the final antagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2. History Micah Bell is an experienced outlaw and member of the Van der Linde gang, working as a hitman. By the start of Red Dead Redemption 2, Micah had only been with the gang for about five months after meeting Dutch in a bar after apparently saving his life over stolen gold. A vindictive individual, he always seems to approve of Dutch's decisions. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter chapter Micah is first mentioned by Dutch van der Linde, when he and Arthur Morgan venture out to find some food for the camp as he sent Bell out ahead to look with John Marston, who went missing not long after. Micah is first physically seen riding with a lantern coming across Dutch and Arthur on the path from Colter. He says that he found a homestead up north that appears to be throwing a party. After riding a ways, Dutch, Micah, and Arthur come across the homestead and he and Arthur take cover while Dutch tries to persuade the "owners". While in cover, Micah discovers a body in the wagon and alerts Arthur before a shoot out occurs when the "owners" are revealed to be O'Driscolls and attempt to kill them. After the shootout they loot the home and barn but, while checking the barn, Arthur hears a scream and investigates the house. He finds Dutch yelling at Micah who is harassing a distressed woman. Before finding out she isn't an O'Driscoll, Micah flips the table, knocking down the lantern and setting the house ablaze. After realizing the woman is not a gang member they cover her up and leave the now burning ranch. After returning to camp, Micah finds out he is bunked with Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella and Lenny Summers which prompt him to make racist remarks about his bunk mates. Micah is then seen riding with the gang to rob the plans for the train robbery being planned by the O'Driscolls and is seen in the shootout with the gang and finds the map they were using for the train. He is then seen during the robbery itself waiting atop the hill with the rest of the gang waiting for the train to come through. After the TNT fails to detonate he rides with Dutch to get the train while Arthur, Javier and Lenny catch up and stop the train. after threatening the crew Micah rides down the mountain with the gang as Arthur sets the train in motion. Horseshoe Overlook chapter Not long after arriving Micah and Lenny go out scouting near Strawberry but get in a bar fight and Micah shoots two people and lands in the local jail. Arthur comes to the jailhouse a few days later to try and release Bell and, after his escape, shoots up the entire town in order to get his "precious guns". After the "house call" as he calls it is over the pair leave Strawberry with lawmen and bounty hunters on their heels and eventfully lose them and stop at a cabin outside of town. Micah tells him that he will not be able to return to Dutch and the camp without a peace offering, so he sets off and gives Arthur an offhand holster for his guns. After a few days, Micah is found outside of Strawberry at a camp wanting to rob a stagecoach coming through with an apparent, unknown amount of money on board. After securing the coach they get ambushed in the river by O'Driscolls but luckily manage to kill them and rob the coach and Micah then returns to camp with the money for Dutch. Clemens's Point chapter Shady Belle chapter Guarma chapter Beaver Hollow chapter In the end of the game it turns out Micah was the rat after Gurma. He had a brutal fist fight with a weakened Arthur Morgan whom he killed due to Arthur's tuberculosis. Based on Arthur's choices and honor ranking Micah will shoot Arthur in the face, stab him in the back and kidney's with knives or let Arthur die to Tuberculosis after beating him to near death. Beecher's Hope chapter He is shot and killed by Dutch Van der Linde and John Marston in the epilogue. Character Personality Micah is considered to be wild and unpredictable even by the Van der Linde gang's standards, and is said to enjoy the action in his life, even going as far as shooting half the town of Strawberry in order to reclaim his prized revolvers. In spite of his wild nature, Micah is an experienced criminal and hitman, earning him the favor of Dutch himself. Micah has a poor relationship with most of the gang members, as he frequently antagonizes them. Besides Dutch, Micah also tries to get Arthur's trust and approval, even though Arthur's opinion of Micah isn't very high, as he doesn't trust Micah's wild and opportunistic nature. Arthur's fears are proven true later in the game, when Micah starts working as a mole for the Pinkerton Detective Agency, ultimately causing the downfall of the original Van der Linde gang by the end of Red Dead Redemption II. When called out on his disloyalty, Micah simply labels himself a survivor, showing no loyalty to anyone but himself. Over the course of the game, Micah's relationship with Arthur turns into a rivalry, as Dutch and Arthur begin to distrust each other. He often flaunts his new position as Dutch's right-hand man in Arthur's face and picks on him for his Tuberculosis, calling him Black Lung. Micah seems to have always been jealous of Arthur, as at the end of the game, if the player's honor is low, he will scream that Arthur is not better than him, before shooting Morgan in the head and then spitting on his now dead corpse Before being found by John, Sadie, and Charles, a former associate accuses him of murdering a child. Appearance Micah has shoulder-length, dirty-blond hair, as well as a mustache and side-whiskers. By 1907, he has aged considerably, his hair having mostly gone grey. He wears a black coat, a red shirt, beige trousers and a white hat. He is also armed with a pair of custom Double-action Revolvers, both painted red and black. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *Outlaws from the West *Old Friends *Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall? *Eastward Bound *Blessed are the Meek? *An American Pastoral Scene *Blessed are the Peacemakers *A Short Walk in a Pretty Town *Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern *The Battle of Shady Belle *Banking, The Old American Art *Welcome to the New World *Hell Hath No Fury *Paradise Mercifully Departed *Fleeting Joy *That's Murfree Country *Just a Social Call *The Delights of Van Horn *My Last Boy *Our Best Selves *Red Dead Redemption *American Venom Quotes }} Trivia * Ironically, despite being the most immoral member of the Van der Linde gang and the main antagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2, Micah is almost never seen without a white hat on his head, which is traditionally associated with protagonists or "good guys" in classical Westerns. * In his artwork, Micah is depicted dual-wielding a pair of double-action revolvers. However, in-game he uses a pair of Schofield revolvers instead. * If one looks closely, they will notice a small match in the band of his hat. Gallery Micah Bell - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg RDR2-Micah-Snow.jpg Related Content }} de:Micah Bell it:Micah Bell es:Micah Bell Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Antagonists